paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the SCP Containment Breach
This is part 1 in the four part series. Summary: The team is called to action when the director of the SCP Foundation gives Ryder information about a recent containment breach in a few of the SCP Foundation's top security containment facilities. Can the team stop the creatures, and return them to where they belong, or will the creatures prove to be the first mission that the team is unable to handle? Story: Ryder was playing a game on the Pup-Pad, when his game was interrupted by an emergency call. Ryder answered the call. Ryder: Hello? Man(in a panicked voice): Hello? Is this the Paw Patrol? Ryder: Yes. What is the issue? The man didn't speak, but instead, he shivered in fear. Ryder: Hello? Are you still there? Man: I am the director of the SCP Foundation. We just recently had a containment breach in several of our facilities. We need your help to get the creatures back to their containment rooms. Can you help us with that? Ryder: Of course we can, I'll get the team! We'll discuss the situation. Bye. Ryder hung up, and called the team to the tower for the mission. When they were told of what happened, they all gasped in horror. Ryder: According to what he had told me, the creature called SCP 049, also known as "the Plague Doctor", can kill you with a single touch. Chase: What?! Just by touching one of us, it can kill us?! Marshall: That's messed up. What about the others? Ryder: You might wish you hadn't asked that. I'm going to tell you. SCP 076-2 is a humanoid creature that has demonic tattoos on his arms and chest, he doesn't feel pain, and he grows in rage more and more, as long as he's around other living beings. He also wields a strange sword that is completely indestructible. Basically, SCP 076-2 is nearly unstoppable. As for the third and final creature that has escaped, it's called SCP 682, and it seems to be like a prehistoric reptilian creature of some kind, and it's exceptionally intelligent, however, no one, and I mean no one, is permitted to speak with it. Having even a casual conversation about hilarious internet posts, or other things like that, would provoke it, and possibly cause a breach. It swims in, get this, hydrochloric acid. Don't ask me why, I honestly don't know. Skye: Sounds like a really dangerous mission. I don't know if I'm okay with taking part in this one. Chase: Why not Skye? Skye: Are you insane Chase? A creature that can kill you with a mere tap on the shoulder, a prehistoric reptilian monster that no one is allowed to talk to, and a creature with demonic tattoos, who wields a strange sword that can't be destroyed, and wishes to kill all other living things in the world?! Are you talking some sort of pain medicine that we should be worried about? Marshall: Sounds like fun! I live for the most dangerous moments. It's just who I am. Zuma: Are any of these things, g-- g-- ghosts? Rocky: Did you even pay attention? I'm guessing you didn't. The team then got into their vehicles, and went to find the creatures. Chase: Chase's E-Log, entry one. Monster Hunt, Day 1. The creatures that we have to contain and return to the SCP Foundation appear to be more elusive than we were led to believe. It may be all but impossible to find and return all of them safely and securely. I do hope that the others are having better luck than me, at least, with finding the creatures. Seven miles away, in the Foggy Bottom swamps........... Zuma was patrolling the toxic and acidic swamps near Foggy Bottom, looking for SCP 682. He searched with his sonar system, and he got a large crocodile-like shape in the water, and it looked unusually large for a crocodile. Zuma: Hmm. If that's it, then why is it hiding under my hovercraft? I can't go under the water either, because it's acidic. I'm going to have to get it to come to me. But, is that a good idea though? Probably not, but I don't have any other options. He shined a flashlight beam in the water, and SCP 682 came out of the water, slowly, so as to avoid getting acidic swamp water on Zuma and his hovercraft. SCP 682: What do you want? I'm trying to relax here! Leave me alone. Zuma: Sorry, but I need to get you back to the facility. There is no other option. SCP 682: Oh, but that's not the only option. Zuma: What do you think the other option is? The reptilian monster came out of the water, and grabbed the Chocolate Lab, attempting to pull him into the acidic swamp water. Zuma clung to his craft with one paw, and pressed his tag with the other. Zuma: Ryder!! SCP 682 is trying to kill me!!! Help!!!! Enjoying the storyline so far? Look for Part 2, Coming Soon!! Category:Storylines Category:Scary Category:Danger Category:Death